Without You
by Minji-blackjack
Summary: Sasuke tak pernah terima jika "wanita" nya tersakiti, dan menderita  saat sekarang ini,  dengan menjadikan Hinata sebagai "kekasih" ia akan balas dendam. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata yang tak tau apa-apa.


**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto milik om Masashi kishimoto.**

"**Without You" kepunyaan saya #halah**

**Warning: AU,Typos, OC(mungkin), abal, dan jelek,eyd berantakan.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt comfort.**

**Pairing : Sasuhina, Sasusaku, Nejisaku**

**Don't like don't read**

Kadang setiap orang selalu menentang takdir yang mereka jalani, segala upaya dilakukn untuk membantah dan mengubah, padahal itu semua mustahil dilakukan karena tuhan sudah menuliskan kehidupan manusia yang akan di jalani, walau dengan rasa tidak terima tapi berakhir dengan indah.

Sasuke-Uchiha masih betah memandangi sebuah "foto" meski hari telah larut malam, sesekali ia tampak memejam kan mata, seakan belum mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi, dari sorot pandangan nya memancarkan dendam dan rasa yang belum terlepaskan, ingin rasanya ia menangis, tapi entah kenapa itu begitu sulit.

Seketika ketenangan itu tertusik dengan datangnya pria kepala duren.

"Woi….Sasuke apa kau didalam?"

Suara yang sangat di kenal Sasuke mengangu aktifitas yang bisa dianggap rutin dilakukan oleh si pria raven akhir-akhir ini.

"Hn, masuklah Naruto"

Pria yang di panggil Naruto pun masuk, sebuah cengiran mengiringi langkahnya untuk duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau datang malam-malam begini Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang disertai dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya"

"Hehehe,aku bosan di dirumah sendirian, jadi aku memutuskan untuk main ke apartemen mu" jelas Naruto panjang lebar, Sasuke pun mendelik dan kembali menatap tajam mata biru langit itu.

"Ja-jangan menatap ku seperti itu Sasuke"

"Hn"

Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah menghadapi temannya yang bisa di bilang "susah di tebak" ini, walau kadang sangat merepotkan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyesal memiliki teman berkrakter Naruto, yang bertolak belakang dengan pribadinya, (sasuke merasa beruntung malah), walau kadang ia bersikap konyol, tapi Naruto bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi yang ada, seperti saat sekarang ini.

"Kau… masih mengingatnya Sasuke" Naruto bertanya setelah Sasuke kembali menatap foto seorang gadis berambut 'pink' yang tengah memeluk sebuah kelinci putih, wanita itu tersenyum namun pria di sampingnnya sama sekali tak menampakkan ekpresi (dingin) dan itulah Sasuke dan gadisnya, namun semuanya telah menjadi kenangan dan menimbulkan dendam.

"Bukan urusanmu Naruto" jawab Sasuke di sertai dengan nada yang mengintimidasi yang membuat kuduk yang mendengarkan nya menjadi merinding, tapi ini sudah biasa bagi Naruto, tak heran jika ia malah nyengir.

"Jadi, kau tetap akan melakukan 'itu' sasuke?" mata Naruto mengisaratkan kata 'penasaran', namun berubah setelah sasuke 'memandang' nya, seakan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan nya tadi

*Without you*

**Konoha University**

Riuh dan panas, mungkin itu gambaran yang banyak di ungkapakan bagi sebahagian mahasiswa Konoha University, tampak dari mereka ada yang menyendiri, duduk bepasang-pasangan atau sekedar berkumpul dengan teman teman satu jurusan mereka, dan di situ lah Sasuke berada saat sekarang ini , di samping nya tampak pria yang berwajah dingin seperti Sasuke yang menyandar pada tiang yang ada pada bangku yang sedang mereka tempati dan disini tak jauh berisiknya dengan tempat yang lain.

Dan siapa bilang Sasuke tidak menyukai tempat yang ramai dan berisik, ia hanya pria bisa yang tak jauh berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang.

"kiba! kembalikan Handphone ku" Ino yang merupakan primadona di Universitas ini tampak kesal dengan kelakuan Kiba, yang seenaknya mengambil Handphonep nya ,yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk berfoto ria.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengguku sehari saja Kiba?" Si gadis semakin tambah kesal dengan ulah 'teman sejurusanya' ini, setelah lelah kiba baru mengembalikan Handphone sang gadis, yang sejujurnya secara diam-diam ia taksir, semua teman-temanya sudah tahu, tapi entah lah dengan gadis pirang itu.

Setelah sebelumnya kiba di omeli oleh Ino, barulah ia mulai kembali duduk di samping gaara-pria dingin yang tak jauh dingin dengan sasuke.

"sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tak masuk tadi pagi?" ino yang baru selesai dari acara 'kejar-kejaran' nya dengan kiba bertanya pada Sasuke perihal ketidak hadirannya dalam pelajaran asuma sensei, tapi pria yang di Tanya sama sekali tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Ino sebentar, setelah itu kembali menyeruput minuman kaleng bersoda yang ada di tangan nya.

"oooo…teme mungkin terlambat bagun Ino" Naruto yang menjawab 'pertanyaan' Ino untuk sasuke malah mendapat jitakan garatis.

"Baka, aku tak menanyakan mu, yang ku Tanya Sasuke, bukan kau." Sipirang hanya pundung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa membenjol, dan hal semacam ini biasa bagi para mahasiswa yang sedang berkumpul ini.

"Ma-maaf ino-chan" kilah Naruto dengan gemetar, dan itu mengundang gelak tawa yang ada di situ (minus) Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan 'dunia' nya sendiri.

"Eh, bukan kah itu Hinata?" Tanya Karin yang sebelumnya diam sambil tersenyum melihat prilaku teman-temanya, dan itu menjadi topic baru di antara mereka.

"iya, memang nya kenapa Karin?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran saja dengan gadis itu, dia satu jurusan dengan kita, bahkan dengan ku dia satu SMA, tapi

"Maksudmu sombong kan" dan Karin hanya mendengus karena tiba-tiba Ino langsung memotong perkataan nya.

"Jagan pernah menilai seseorang dari luar nya, sejauh apa kau mengenalnya belum tentu kau tahi isi hatinya kan?" Gaara berujar dengan tetap memejamkan mata, sepertinya ia tampak lelah, dan Karin hanya tersenyum simpul dengan jawaban Gaara, seperti yang ia ketahiui, Gaara susah di tebak, heran saja melihatanya bersuara yang sebelum nya diam, Gaara memiliki sikap yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Setelah mengatakan itu perhatian Sabaku bungsu ini kembali ke layar laptop yang ia geluti sebelumnya.

Setelah mendengar Gaara berbicara, Sasuke langsung berdiri dan hendak meninggal kan teman-temanya yang tengah membicarakan si indigo, yang tentu saja membuat semua yang ada di situ heran dan merasa janggal, ya…setiap kali di antara mereka ada yang menceritakan perhal gadis indigo yang di ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu, entah kenapanSasuke langsung menghindar dari pembicaraan, tak heran teman-temanya ini mengambil kesimpulan masing-masing, walau mereka tahu Sasuke tak mungkin menyukai Hinata bahkan gadis lain untuk sekarang ini, apalagi setelah kejadian yang membuat "wanitanya" yang sangat ia cintainya sekarang ada di antara "hidup dan mati." Hanya naruto seorang yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

Mereka hanya membiarkan sasuke pergi, bahakan Naruto dan Kiba yang dikenal riang pun tak bisa mencegah, tetapi Ino memandang lain, sepertinya ia mengetahui sesuatu.

***WITHOUT YOU***

"Kenapa kau belum makan Hinata?"

"Nanti nii-san, aku tadi sudah makan di kampus" jawab Hinata di sertai senyum, hal seperti ini yang selalu di dapatkan hinata setiap hari yaitu Neji sang kakak yang makin over protective terhadap nya, apa lagi setelah Neji memilih sekolah di luar kota, awalnya ia menolak, tapi sang ayah yang memaksanya, bukan nya sang ayah "Hiashi" ingin jauh dari anaknya, tapi ia ingin Neji kuliah di tempat yang sangat ia dambakan dari dulu, ia tahu Neji tidak mau kuliah di sana hanya karna ingin menjaga adik perempuanya yang sangat polos dan baik hati, sehingga mudah untuk orang-orang menyakiti sang gadis, apa lagi setelah kejadian itu, ia takut sangat takut walau Hinata tidak ada hubungan nya, tapi ia patut merasaa cemas, jika "dia" melancarkan aksi balas dendam dan Neji tak akan pernah tinggal diam.

Setelah sekian lamanya Hinata bercakap-cakap via telephone dengan Neji, baru ia mengarah kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan setelah itu menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya seorang yang saat ini tengah berada di apartement di tengah kota sibuk, konoha.

Selesai mandi, sang bungsu Hyuuga langsung mengambil hairdryer di dalam lemari kaca samping ranjangnya, ia pun langsung mencolokan hairdryer tersebut agar bisa di gunakan, Hinata sama sekali tidak terburu-buru seperti pagi tadi ya…soal bangun pagi Hinata memang sulit, walau alarm di aktifkan, kata terlambat belum juga hilang dari Hyuuga pemalu satu ini, tak heran Neji sering turun tangan membangunkan nya, walau tampak manja sesungguhnya ia gadis yang dewasa.

Drttt….drtttt….drtt….

Hanphone flip Hinata berbunyi dan bisa di pastikan acara mengeringkan rambut pun tertunda, dengan cepat Hinata mengangkat hp nya, dan kini sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenalnya sedang menelphone.

"ha-halo, ini dengan siapa ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati karna siapa tahu itu teman kampus nya.

"Hn, tak ingat aku Hinata" seorang pria menjawab dengan datar. "Aku pikir kau tahu siapa aku" Tanya si penelphone yang ternyata seorang "pria", dan Hinata hanya mengenyitkan kening, mata nya menjelajah mencari tahu atau mengingat siapa pria yang tengah menelphone nya, dan seketika mata sigadis Hyuuga membulat.

"Ka-kau?"jawab hinata dengan nada menjerit.

"Kenapa cemas seperti itu, aneh?"

"maaf,u-uchia san, apa benar ini kau?" Tanya Hinata lagi, tapi nada suaranya telah kembali normal seperti biasa, namun pria yang di panggil Uchiha-san belum juga menyahut, sampai akhirnya Hinata mengulangi pertanyaan nya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"hn"

"T-tumben, ada apa Uciha-san me-menelphone ku."

"keluarlah malam ini dengan ku!" jawab sang pria langsung tampa basa-basi, dan tentu saja itu membuat hinata terkejut, "nanti jam 7 ku jeput di apartemen mu, ingat aku tak suka menunggu" setelah itu Sasuke langsung memutuskan hubungan. Dan itu jelas menambah keterkejutan Hinata, kenapa tidak, sang pangeran kampus a.k.a Uchiha-sasuke menelphone nya untuk pertama kali. Dan si Uchiha tersebut langsung saja mengajak Hinata keluar, apa tujuan si pria dingin ini sebenarnya.

setelah larut dalam pemikiran itu Hinata memekik.

"hah, sudah jam 6 sore?" dan dengan sigap ia pun membuka lemari pakaian.

***WITHOUT YOU***

Disinilah hyuuga Hinata sekarang , dengan baju santai gembrong dan celana Jeans biasa, ia tengah berada di dalam Honda jazz yang mana disampingnya duduk seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang ada di antara mereka hanya kata "hening", maklum saja, ini untuk pertama kalingya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengajak hyuuga Hinata pergi, walau mereka sudah kenal semenjak di SMA dan kuliah, tapi mereka belum pernah bercakap-cakap sebelum tadi si pria raven menelphone, dan selama perjalanan Hinata masih memikirkan 'apa tujuan Sasuke' saat sekarang ini, ia sama sekali tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana oleh sasuke, bukan karena apa hinata mau di ajak Sasuke begitu saja, tapi salahkan lah si kepala duren Naruto yang sebelumnya memberitahu perihal sasuke yang akan menelphonya, dan tentu saja ia tak curiga.

"um…U-Uchiha san kita mau kemana?" hening sebelumya akhirnya sirna dengan hinata yang membuka pembicarran, dan Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap lavender itu dalam, dan itu sukses membuat Hinata menunduk diam.

" Kau ikuti saja"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sejauh 10km, Sasuke memberhantikan mobil nya, dan menuntun hinata keluar dari mobil, betapa terkejutnya Hinata apa yang ia lihat sekarang, yang ada di depanya kini adalah sebuah danau yang sangat indah yang telah dihiasi sana-sini, dan ditengah danau tersebut bertulisan "love u hime",seketika itu pemasokan udara di dada Hinata seketika langsung menipis, ia sesak bukan karena takut atau cemas, tapi tak percaya apa yang sedang ia lihat, terutama siapa yang membuat semua ini.

"i-ini…."

"Mau kah kau jadi gadisku Hinata?" bagai ada yang berputar di kepalanya Hinata seakan mau pingsan, Sasuke yang sebelumya memotong pertanyaan nya, saat sekarang ini tengah berlutut sambil memegang sebuah cincin.

Dan awal semuanya di mulai dari saat ini.

**TBC**

A/N : Perkenalkan saya newbie di sini, setelah sekian lama menjadi silent reader, akhirnya saya bisa juga menulis, jadi maaf jika reader belum puas ., maklum saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari khilaf*dibantai *, dan mohon sekali jika ada kesalahan untuk itu saya ingin belajar dari senpai-senpai semuanya.

KEEP OR DELETE?

REVIEW PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
